Where I Belong
by Reily Yuy
Summary: Once posted under Ronin Warriors. Reposted. Usagi has been betrayed and leaves to another deminsion to start her life over. What she finds is five teenage boys andfour pain in the rear Warlords.
1. The Beginning of a New Journey

Where I Belong By: Reily Yuy  
  
Chapter one- The Beginning of a New Journey  
  
Usagi Tsukino ran down the street towards the park. She looked about sixteen years old but in reality, she was some where close to sixteen hundred years old. Her once golden blonde hair was now silver and her eyes were no longer a sapphire blue, but now a deep midnight blue. Today she wore black, baggy carpenter jeans and a tight, black tank top. Had she still had her transformation brooch, it would be in her pocket. She had given it to the Inner Senshi, making them think she had given up the Silver Crystal. But in reality she didn't need the brooch to transform. The Silver Crystal hung around her neck on a silver chain.  
  
Those foolish Inner Senshi actually thought that she, the heiress to the Moon Throne, would actually give up her jewel? Her very essence of life? What did they take her for? An idiot? Ha! What fools! Usagi was much smarter and stronger than they thought. But she had to play dumb for them. Had to put up a false sense of being so she could attempt to fit in.  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
"Yes Uranus?"  
  
"I must take leave. Your past self is on her way to the gates to start her search for her family."  
  
"Go to her then. This future is long since dying. See that she is safe and that her new life sets the right path to her future."  
  
"Yes your Highness. I shall miss you."  
  
"I shall never be too far away Uranus. But I shall miss you too, Haruka my cousin."  
  
~Time Gates~  
  
As she walked slowly through the mist, Usagi's mind played back the painful betrayal she had gone through just yesterday.  
  
Flash.  
  
"God Usagi! You're late for the third time this week!" yelled a furious Rei Hino. "Well excuse me for being held up at the arcade! You'd think you'd give me some credit for trying!" Usagi screamed back.  
  
"Well Usagi," Ami Mizuno began. "Maybe if you spent more time studying instead of at the arcade. We wouldn't have to be on your back all of the time."  
  
"You'd think you would act like you did in the past," sighed Makato as she cleaned up the cookie mess from earlier.  
  
"What are you saying?" Usagi hissed dangerously. "You don't want me as your Princess any more?"  
  
"We didn't say that Usa-chan. It's just you've changed then what we remember a millennia ago," consoled Minako.  
  
"Speak for your self Minako. I say we don't need her as our Princess. In fact." Rei trailed off. She pondered her thought a moment more. "In fact I don't think she's the real Princess at all!"  
  
Ami and Makato nodded in agreement. Minako, on the other hand, didn't look too sure. A quick jab in the side from Rei however made her think otherwise.  
  
"You know what Usagi. They're right. The more I think about it. the more I realize. You can't be our Princess. She wouldn't have dumped Mamoru."  
  
Usagi looked almost hurt. Key word there was almost. She laughed, almost insanely.  
  
"What's your deal Usagi? Have you cracked?" Minako growled.  
  
"You could say that. But I have to admit. You really aren't as smart as you seem," Usagi laughed again staring each Senshi in the eye. "You see. By planning mutiny in front of me, you have ultimately proven that I really do not belong in this dimension. And it wasn't I who dumped Mamoru. In truth he dumped my by cheating on me with Naru and ruining all chances of a happy future."  
  
The four Inner Senshi, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter looked at Usagi with a burning hate in their eyes.  
  
Rei smacked Usagi across the face, "How dare you speak ill of our Prince like that. He would never do such a thing to the "true" Princess."  
  
Usagi laughed once again, "You really are foolish. The Outer Senshi knew what they were saying about you." Usagi whistled before speaking again. "Luna, Artemis. Let's leave here before the Earth really does come to an end. Better say goodbye to me now, I won't be back to help you for quite awhile. If then."  
  
The Inner Senshi stood up almost ready to kill Usagi. But before they could do a thing, Usagi tossed her transformation brooch at them, and then she; Luna and Artemis ran from the Cherry Hill Temple and towards the park.  
  
Back.  
  
"Serenity-hime. We have been waiting for you."  
  
"Puu what have I told you about formalities?"  
  
"Forgive me Serenity. Force of habit," Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto replied bowing.  
  
"You really going to leave us koneko?" Haruka Tenoh asked coming through the Gates of Time.  
  
"She has to Haruka. She very well can't just stay here. The Inners would be after her for sure," Michiru Kaiou, Sailor Neptune, responded to her lover.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay here and live with you four, I must leave. I cannot stay in a world where I am hated and almost feared by my supposed friends. The earth will be much better off with out me for now," Usagi replied with a shake of her head.  
  
A small sound, like that of a child's whimper, caused Usagi to face the Gates of Time. There, before her, stood Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn and her future daughter Chibi-Usa. Hotaru's vibrant violet eyes shone with unshed tears at the thought of not only losing her best friend (Chibi-Usa of course) but also her other half, her Princess, her sister, and most of all one of her parents.  
  
"Usagi-mama. Must you really leave us? Nothing will be the same with you gone," Hotaru hiccupped as the tears she held in escaped.  
  
Usagi merely nodded and gave Hotaru a comforting glance. Had she have dared to say anything to the small Senshi of Death, she too would have broken into tears. And she still had yet to say good-bye to her future daughter whom she will never see again. Usagi turned her midnight blue eyes to the small pink-haired child whose red eyes were already filled with tears. Usagi could feel herself wanting to cry. Wanting to run forward and hug the child before in a tearful and sad good-bye. But that wouldn't do. She had to be strong for the small ones as well as her older cousins.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," Usagi cooed.  
  
"H-hai Usagi-mama?" Chibi-Usa managed to get out before more tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"I want you to stop crying please. You are my daughter and you must be strong, is that clear?" Chibi-Usa attempted to will the tears to stop, "Hai Usagi-mama. I will miss you. I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
A small, sad smile made it's way to Usagi's pale face, "Neither do I my small one. But no matter what you must be strong. You must not cry. For, no matter what happens, I will see you again. You are my daughter no matter who your father is and I will love you the same."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at Usagi, tears still falling down her cheeks, "I know Usagi-mama. I know. I love you."  
  
That did it. With those three words, Usagi could feel the tears falling down her face.  
  
"And I love you as well my Small Lady."  
  
With those words said, Chibi-Usa began to fade out of existence. Silver sparkles, the tears Chibi-Usa had wept just moments before, were the only thing left of the small child of the moon. And with Chibi-Usa gone, Usagi felt she should leave. Giving each of her cousins a hug farewell, Usagi stood in front of the Gates of Time. She watched in awe as the doors opened and created a path for her to her new life.  
  
A/n: And there you have it Chapter one of the newly reposted Where I Belong. And yes I am fully aware that this chapter is different from the original. You see I have been working on a rewrite and with having to repost it I figure I would give you the rewritten chapter one. Please leave a review.  
  
~Reily Yuy 


	2. The New Girl

Chapter two- The New Girl  
  
In the past two years, Ryo Sanada had seen some pretty weird things. But never, in his entire life had Ryo Sanada, bearer of the armor of Wildfire seen anything like this. Usually every girl in the high school would kill to have Ryo's best friend pay attention to her. Seiji Date, bearer of the armor of Halo, was the hottest, so the girls thought, and most eligible guy at the school. Everyday, when the girls caught site of Seiji they flocked around him like flies to a dead carcass.  
  
But just recently, a new girl appeared at the school. No one knew any thing about her, or where she came from. But there was one thing every one did know; the new girl and Seiji did not get along. Every time they ran into each it always was met with verbal insults. Shuu ReiFaun, bearer of the armor of Hardrock, had once commented that Seiji and the new girl acted much like they were related.  
  
Ryo stopped mid-thought and right in the middle of the hallway. Could it be possible, that maybe. just maybe, that Seiji and the new girl were in fact related??? I mean they acted alike at times. Hell they even fight and look alike.  
  
'Nah,' he reasoned. 'There is no way possible that Seiji and the new girl were related.' As Ryo ended his thought, he found himself on the tile flooring of the school's hallway. And someone was currently on top of him. Tiger blue clashed with midnight blue as Ryo looked to see who had knocked him to the ground. It was the new girl.  
  
"Oh!" she muttered in alarm. "I'm sorry. I was trying to get away from your friend and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
Ryo chuckled at her response, "Hey, it's okay. I'm just surprised you didn't start yelling at me the way you do at Seiji."  
  
The new girl laughed catching Ryo off guard once more, "I suppose your friend and I do fight a lot, don't we? It's a defense mechanism I'm afraid."  
  
Ryo looked at her quizzically, almost as if asking "A defense mechanism?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, a defense mechanism. You see. where I came from I had a troubled life. And because of it I don't like it when people constantly try to get me to go out with them and I'm not all that friendly with those who think that they are better then everyone else."  
  
Just as she finished speaking, the bell rang and the new girl disappeared leaving Ryo to think about what she had said. Ryo stood up and brushed off the pants of his green school uniform. Now all he had to do was tell Seiji to knock it off and maybe things could go back to normal. Maybe.  
  
~Tokyo High School after school~  
  
Usagi watched the Ryo leave the school campus from the shadows. She had taken a great interest in him and his friends. Including the one she had constant verbal wars with. There was something about them, something familiar. And she was going to find out what it was.  
  
~Thirtieth Century~  
  
A dark figure sat on his throne watching a small orb. A small picture was in the orb, and appeared to be moving. A closer look showed that it was Usagi walking down the streets of the city she currently resided in. The figure grinned in a possessive way, almost as if Usagi belonged to him. On the platform below the figure, four men dressed in armor kneeled.  
  
"Talu," the figure called out. "I want you to study and watch over the one named Usagi."  
  
"Yes your highness," Talu responded before disappearing.  
  
~Tokyo High School next day~  
  
"Ryo are you crazy? You want the new girl to sit with us at lunch?" Shuu yelled as they made their way to the lunchroom.  
  
"No I'm not crazy. Besides, I already asked her to sit with us and she agreed," Ryo replied opening the door to the cafeteria.  
  
"She does know that Seiji will be sitting with us today right?" Touma asked as he took his place in the lunch line.  
  
Ryo paused a moment before answering. "Yea she knows. That's why it took me so long to get her to say yes."  
  
Shin laughed, "This will make for a very interesting lunch."  
  
After paying for their lunches, Ryo, Shin, Shuu, and Touma made their way to their usual table only to find the new girl sitting in Ryo's seat. She looked up at them and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hello," she greeted them.  
  
"Hey Usa. Glad you did decide to sit with us," Ryo returned the greeting as he sat down next to her.  
  
Touma, Shuu and Shin sat down and began to eat their lunches before making small talk.  
  
"So your name is Usa?" Shuu asked.  
  
Usagi giggled softly, "No that's just what Ryo calls me. My name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino."  
  
The group of four took in Usagi's appearance. She had short silver hair put up into two pigtails. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue with silver flecks in them and she wore the female version of the school uniform, and she looked quite good in it too. Suddenly, the boys took notice that Usagi was blushing.  
  
"Is something wrong Usagi? You look a little red," Shin asked.  
  
"I'm not used to being the center of attention."  
  
The boys thought for a moment then realized they had been staring at her. All of them gave an embarrassed look and suddenly became interested in their lunches. That was until Seiji walked up to the table.  
  
Seiji and blinked and smirked at Usagi, "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Can't say the same about you. But I will say keep your distance or lose a finger," Usagi shot back, glaring at Seiji from the other end of Ryo.  
  
Seiji raised an eyebrow, "Resorting to cannibalism are we Usagi? How distasteful."  
  
"And how would you know about taste? I bet I have a lot more taste in my little pinky then you do in your entire body."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"More of a diss really."  
  
All insults had stopped and the two were now glaring at each other in pure Rei/Usagi fashion.  
  
"Hey guys, think we can have a peaceful lunch?" Shin asked.  
  
"Only if he leaves!"  
  
"Only if she leaves!"  
  
Both responses came at the same time, drawing a laugh from the table. Realizing that neither of them were going to leave, Usagi and Seiji looked opposite ways. This only drew more laughter from the four other boys. Usagi grinned to herself despite the situation. Oh how she loved to push Seiji's buttons. 


End file.
